New Love
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Prince Sasuke needs a new lover. The highschool across the street is the best place. Instead of one, he finds 2. But what if these boys are not what they seem. They could be too much of a handful. AU. Read to find out the couples. Yaoi
1. The plan

The young prince stared out the window. It was a cold dreary day and the school across from his mansion had just ended.

He watched as all the kids poured out the public high school. Their different colored clothing was much different than the cold weather. It was actually a relief from all the gray.

"Prince Uchiha?" his mentor was right by his ear. Sasuke jumped up with a jolt.

"Must you scare me old man?" he sneered at the white haired man.

"Yes… if you continue to scope out the kids next door," Kakashi didn't back down. He didn't care who the boy in front of him was, he would not be scared of a child.

"Maybe it is time for you to get a new lover, don't you think little brother?" Itachi walked into the room.

He smirked at his brother.

Sasuke flipped him off and turned back to his assignment. Even though he couldn't stand Itachi the older male did have a point.

He hadn't had a lover for two weeks now. Not since his other ran away.

Sasuke sighed as he remembered the times he had with Naruto. They spent two months having sex and going places. It was the happiest three months of Sasuke's life.

"I told you, next time tie them down until they are ready to obey… other wise they are just like dogs… bound to run away," Itachi flicked his brother on the head. Sasuke punched his brother in the arm and once again tried to study.

"Let me demostrate… HINATA!" Itachi shouted.

He sat down next to his baby brother and waited for his lover to appear in the room. There was a loud clatter and the sound of rushing feet.

She made record time, having looked like she had been doing something just a second before.

She panted and then straightened her hair.

The girl did her best to hide the collar Itachi had put around her neck, under her hair. It had a shocker in it for when ever she misbehaved, or just when Itachi was feeling violent. The chain part she put inside the pocket of her dress.

"Yes master?" she kneeled in front of him. Itachi grabbed the chain part and pulled her close to his face.

"Kiss me," he commanded. She nodded eagerly and gave him the best kiss she could manage. Itachi yanked her chain hard, causing her to break away from him.

"Thank you Hinata… you may go," he said. Hinata nodded and left the room quickly.

"So… wasn't I correct?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke was awed. His brother's method did seem to work… maybe he should try it out. He looked out the window again. A mass of kids had stayed behind to socialize.

"Pick one out," Itachi breathed into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jumped, once again, scared. What was with people invading his personal bubble?

"How about that pretty pink hair girl?" Itachi suggested.

Sasuke shook his head, hating the bright color. Itachi pointed to another girl, this one with light blond hair. Again Sasuke shook his head, none of these girls were right for him.

"Ok I see what we have to do… time to blend in with the kids!" Itachi chuckled. Kakashi shook his head, having given up on teaching Sasuke. The raven haired boy stared at his older brother.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Hm… silly little brother, it means we will break into the school and blend in so you may choose a lover!" Itachi flipped through a book as if he were talking about the weather.

"Won't father get mad?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged and started to make plans on a piece of paper. _'Oh well, at least it will be interesting!'_Sasuke thought as he looked at the plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually Itachi had to get their father to agree with the "new lover" plan.

To get in the school they would need a parent to verify them in. Since they were going under cover it was best if the King told the teacher to keep her mouth shut about it.

Sasuke wasn't sure on how Itachi managed to do it, but somehow their dad said yes.

"Wait what?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"I said you can go. I m tired of seeing you mope around all the time. Get yourself a new lover." His father said then dismissed both boys. Itachi smirked at Sasuke's smisbelieving face.

"Let's get ready… school starts in a few minutes." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled them to the older brother's room. He threw Sasuke into his large walk-in closet and studied him.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke sneered. Itachi walked near him and flicked the baggy blue t-shirt and pulled at the tan shorts.

"Little brother have I taught you nothing? We have to change your entire outfit or no one will look twice at you!" Itachi scoffed.

Sasuke shrugged then began to get scared once his brother pulled out the scissors and started to through clothes all around.

"What… are you doing with those?" Sasyuke took a step back. Itahi laughed and pounced on his baby brother.

------------------------- IN SCHOOL!------------------------------

The school bell rung loudly. The students settled down slowly and waited for their teacher, Jariya to began class.

"Actually we have to wait for one more new student. He isn't from around here so be nice." the white hair man warned.

He didn't have to wait long before the door open.

The boy to step through had light skin and dark mysterious eyes. His black hair was flat and his bangs brushed lightly in his eyes. His black jeans were snug around his hips. And his shirt outlined his perfect biceps.

In short the new kid was sexy.

"Hello I am Sasuke…" he waved at the students. Half the girls blushed and a couple of boys did too.

"Well Sasuke can you-?" Jariya was cut off by two late rivals.

Both were boys one; redhead and the other a long haired brunette.

"I am sorry for the lateness! I had something to do and-!" the redhead was stopped by the brunette boy.

"Oh we have a new boy?" the brunette had strong determined silver/purple eyes. Him and his friend looked him up and down.

After assessing him the redhead shrugged.

"I don't care. Anyway Sensei the reason why we were late was…" and slowly he explained the situation to Jariya.

The white haired man smiled good naturally and nodded.

"Just sit down and don't be late again," he warned.

The pale boys smiled gratefully and took their seats.

Jiraya asked if Sasuke had any interesting details about himself and Sasuke did. By the time he stopped talking the girls were head over heels for the puppy loving, waterfall adoring prince.

Sauke had to give credits to Itachi, his brother was the one who said that the mushy crap would work. Sasuke smirked to himself and asked the teacher where to sit.

"You may sit in between Gaara and Neji," Jiraya asked for the two boys to raise their hands.

The two boys did as asked and Sasuke realized it was the rude redhead and the fierce brunette.

Gaara moaned ludly at having to separate from his friend. His scooted over until there was just enough room for one person.

Neji smiled at the shorter boy and winked as Sasuke took a seat.

"So what are your names?" Sasuke attempted a conversation. Neji looked at him and turned toward the board.

"You already know our names, don't play stupid." Gaara hissed. Sasuke looked back and forth between the two boys. He liked them… a lot.

'_Now… who should I chose?'_ he pondered

When Sasuke left from his first class his older brother was waiting right there.

He leaned on the wall, his eyes gazing at all the younger kids. The girls were swarming around him, he was like a dream come true. An older sexier version of SASUKE!!  
With some difficulties Itachi pushed his way out of the clusters of girls.

"Hello little brother. Did you find a lover yet?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded and searched the crowds of disapearing kids. Then he spotted the flash of red hair.

"Right there!" he pointed to Gaara and his friend. They walked down the hallway, arms looped and faces smiling.

"The girl with long brown hair? Or the girl with short boyish hair and that mascara? You have little taste. They are so muscular under those thin clothes!" Itachi rolled his eyes. Sasuke blushed and muttered something. Itachi leaned closer and asked what the younger male had said.

"I said I wanted both of them. And that was a boy. Both of them." He repeated. Itachi shook his head again and ruffled Sasuke's hair. 'What is with him and these boys? Does he not know they resist the hardest?' Itachi thought. He had a brief thought of telling Sasuke to pick someone else when his brother looked at him. He had this determination and sorrow in his eyes that cried to be comforted.

"Fine. But this will be hard. First we need information, like their names and address maybe their reputation. And we also need to ask them. If they so no then there is always the chloroform." Itachi ticked off his fingers. Sasuke nodded, hoping that this would go over smoothly.

"Their names are Neji and Gaara." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded. _'Those names sounded so fimilar…'_ and looked around in the hallway. It was empty of all students and sounds. That meaant that they were very late to their next class.

"Ok, for the first week try to win them over. I will get your schedule switched to match theirs. And be sure to not be too noticeable." Itachi started to run down the hall to his next class. Sasuke smiled and shouted Itachi's statement to his older brother. Itachi's laughter filled the quiet hallway. _'Time to get to know Gaara and Neji!'_ Sasuke smirked to himself, this would be a piece of cake…

Or so he thought.

~THE END~

Tell me if its good, bad, confusing, or great. I hoped you enjoyed it ^__^

This story is not predictable, at least i hope it isnt.....


	2. New plan and information

Sasuke tapped his lip with his soup spoon. He had been sitting at the normal dining room table for over an hour.

'_I like this house… it's so small and commoner like. I wonder how people live in it everyday....'_ He looked around the house.

Although it was bigger than most of the houses on the block it was still considered small to the two princes who lived in a large castle not too far away.

"Would you just eat the damn food." Kakashi scoffed at Sasuke. The raven haired boy curled his upperlip and snarled at the white haired man.

"Shouldn't you be more respectful toward a prince?" Itachi stared at the older male. Kakashi turned a glare to Itchi.

"I am not being disrespectful. I am a guard and your mentor. Now shut up and eat the food Iruka prepared." He ordered.

Itachi smirked at the man's daring-ness. It was quite a change from all the other mentors that would fall over their feet to make him eat. Although it could be annoying sometimes...

The cook, Iruka, blushed at being mentioned. This was his first time ever being mentioned in a conversation. This was also the first time he ever eaten his own creation. And he had to admit, it was delicious.

Sasuke hadn't paid attention to Kakashi and glanced out the window just in time to see a flash of pink go by the window.

"I'm going to take a walk," Sasuke announced suddenly. Itachi looked up and stared at his younger brother. _'I wonder what is going on in his mind?'_

"Why?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke pulled on a light coat.

"Uh, I just saw a classmate of mine," he answered and ran out of the door. Kakashi sighed and put down his spoon.

"Why did I take this job?" he groaned. Iruka patted his hand gently and shrugged.

"Well I have homework, good bye," Itachi gulped down his soup and ran up the stairs.

"I hate kids," Kakashi grumbled.

"Don't be down, this job is not so bad," Iruka smiled at him.

Kakashi turned his head to stared at the man. This was the first time he had ever spoken out loud and his voice sounded kinda cute.

"You know… you are cute," Kakashi bluntly stated.

As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could pull them back in. The younger male blushed and his lips pressed together. _'Back in his shell,'_Kakashi thought with dismay.

Iruka stood up, head looking at his feet, and collected the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

(Where Sasuke is)

Sasuke chased after the pink hair girl. She was a classmate and that meant she had to know something on Gaara and Neji.

"Sakura wait up" he shouted.

The girl turned around and immediately her bright green eyes brightened even more. She waited for him to catch up to her, it didn't take long.

"You are so fast. Are you going to join track?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at her. He could see that she was already under her charm.

"You wanna continue to walk… but with me?" he asked. Sakura nodded silently.

Sasuke smiled again and they started to walk. As they walked Sasuke made small conversation, talking about Sakura and Sakura only. She couldn't be any more thrilled, this cute guy focused on her!

"So… what's up with that weird eyed kid… um…" Sasuke scrathed his head, pretending not to know the boy's name name.

"Oh you mean Neji?" Sakura offered the information.

Sasuke grinned and nodded, "Yeah that's his name. Him and the strange redhead... they are so weird. What's their story?"

"Well he and Gaara are best friends. They are also the two hottest, baddest, isolated, private boys in the whole school. Although they may have competition with you being here!" she fluttered her lashes at him.

Sasuke grinned back and nearly threw up. He wasn't big on girls that much but he'd have to put up with her until she gave him all the information he needed.

"I hardly ever see them apart. They used to be friends with Naruto until he ran away from home. Since then they promised to never be apart. They do almost everything together. Only thing that they do different is sports," Sakura continued.

"Sports?" Sasuke's eyes brightened. Different sports mean they would be at different places.

Different places is easier convincing.

"Yeah, Gaara is into volleyball. I think he likes it for the sand and violence of hurting someone with a sand covered ball. On the feild his name is Shukaku because he acts so crazy, like Sand Demon." Sakura than explained how Gaara nearly killed a kid for hitting him in the nose with the ball. Then how, on the same night, he hit someone in the eye with it. And cursed out the refferee for fouling him.

"Neji likes to do martial arts. But mostly the nervous system kind. You know the one where you hit the major body parts to kill a person from the inside?" Sakura discribed his gentle fist stance. She then went on to tell how Neji nearly killed a boy with the technique for calling a "fag whore".

Sasuke grinned at her once again.

"So does he have family?" he asked.

"Well… no one knows for sure. I think there is Hinata but they said she ran away. And Gaara has two siblings that are home schooled. Actually I think this is Gaara and Neji's house." She pointed to the small apartment that they had stumbled upon. Sasuke wasn't surprised that Hinata was related to Neji, they had the same eyes and skin look.

Sasuke nodded and remembered the address.

"Yo, Pink hair!" a female shouted out.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to come faced to face with a blond girl. Next to her was a boy wearing a kitty looking hat and holding up a brown bag filled with groceries.

The boy seemed to be a year older than Sasuke and Sakura. The girl could have been two years older than them both.

"Hey Sakura." The boy whispered.

Sakura smiled and waved at Kankuro.

"Did I hear you telling this brat about my brother? Don't go spilling everyone's business around! And you stay away from my brother!" the girl jabbed her finger into Sasuke chest.

With a sniff and a raise of her nose Temari pushed passed both younger kids and walked into the apartment. Kankuro followled after her once, he apologized for Temari's rudeness.

"Hm… interesting…" Sasuke rubbed his chest and his eyes glinted with mischeif. This was going to be more fun than usual. Challenges were always fun.

--------------------------------------------------

(THE NEXT DAY)

Sasuke and Itachi had a plan and with luck on their side it would succeed.

"So... do you understand this plan?" Itachi held out the blueprint. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. Itachi was making this so damn diffucult! His brother literally had fucking BLUE PRINTS on the desk.

"Ok... baby brother? I need you to stop thinking about rolling around in Neji's soft brown hair and stop thinking about licking Gaara's milky velvet skin," Itachi sipped some of his tea.

Sasuke's face burned up with embarrassment. _'How the hell did he know that!'_ he thought.

"Just in case you are wondering... you talk in your sleep." Itachi pulled out a recorded and replayed Sasuke's nightly fantasies.

Sasuke's face became hotter as he buried it in his arms. He hadn't had a lover in what seemed like an eternity, to have another one. Actually to have TWO lovers was like the ultimate dream. Literally.

"Pay attention little brother! Tomorrow is school and that's the best place for this to happen!" Itachi replayed the plan over and over until Sasuke got it into his head.

"Sasuke and Itachi go to bed, you can plan on ruining someones life later on." Kakashi poked his head into the room.

Itachi smirked and gathered up the blueprints. Slowly he led Sasuke to their shared room and they went to sleep without a fuss.

"How do you do that?" a voice said behind Kakashi. The white haired man nearly jumped from his skin. _'He moves as silent as the wind!'_ he thought to himself.

Iruka was leaning on the wall, his left hand holding a cup filled with delicious green tea. In his right hand was another cup for Kakashi.

He stared at his shoes as he talked to the white haired man.

"Do what?" Kakashi accepted the cup and led the man back downstairs where the two sat on the couch.

"You know, the whole go to sleep thing. They both got up and went to sleep as if you were their father. Actually they would've given their father lip too." Iruka sipped the coffee. _'He's so shy, its adorable.'_Kakashi smiled to himself.

"You just have to be firm, I am not scared of a child, prince or not." Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka nodded, amazed with this man. If he only had the courage to order the kids to do anything...

His mind drifted off to think about the brilliant, brave, sexy man- _'Did I just think sexy?'_Iruka's eyes widened by his own thoughts.

"Iruka why do you do that?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

Iruka snapped to attention.

"Do what?" he whispered, ready to go back in his shell.

"Stare at me like you just want to kiss." the older male stated bluntly.

Iruka's blush spread across his face. No words could come out of his mouth. He pushed himself to his feet and started to run from the scene.

Before he took two long strides Kakashi was over the table and tackling the younger man to the ground. He straddled him and pulled the younger arms over his head.

"Because I want to kiss you." and thats exactly what he did. Their tongues twisted and played, fighting a no point fight.

"Wait..." Iruka pushed at Kakashi's wandering hands.

"Huh?" Kakashi's kisses went further down.

"The... the princes have school tomorrow. We have to get them ready... and they will hear us in the dining room!" he tried to lift the cloud that was messing with his better judgement.

"Okay... lets go to my room." Kakashi lifted Iruka into his arms and carried him up the steps. Iruka couldn't resist or deny what his fantasy lover wanted. Truthfully he wanted it too. And he would have it tonight!

~THE END~

SORRY I WASN'T IN THE MOOD FOR A SMEX SCENE! hope you enjoyed it and comment ^__^


	3. Neji first

Itachi woke up bright and early, ready to help his little brother find his two lovers. He shook him as hard as he cared. Sasuke groaned and punched out at Itachi. The older ducked it and glared at his little brother.

_Aw. Look at my little brother. So cute and peaceful.... this is going to be fun! _Itachi smirked and placed his hands under the matress.

"GET UP!" Itachi flipped the bed.

Sasuke went tumbling to the floor with a great crash. Sasuke was immediately awake and angry, his but throbbing from the hard floor.

"What is wrong with you!" he shouted.

The sound of running feet reached the two boys ears. Iruka and Kakashi stood in the door way not to long after. The cook had a white sheet wrapped around his nakedness and Kakashi wore his boxers.

"What happened?" Iruka panted. Itachi raised a brow and chuckled.

"The question is what were you two doing last night?" he pointed to the blanket. Iruka blushed deeply and hid behind his naked lover.

"That would be none of your business, get ready for school." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and led him back to the bedroom to get dressed.

_Well aren't I glad that they are so... close._Itachi thought.

"Oh yeah, school. So we will do the plan today?" Sasuke picked himself off the ground, the thought of a new lover was greater than his bruised backside.

Itachi grinned evilly and nodded. It wasn't the fact that he was helping his little brother. It was the thrill of the chase.

(Gaara and Neji's location)

"I hate this part of the day!" Neji whined, his light eyes widening. Gaara smiled and looked slightly up to see Neji's face.

"Dont worry, we will be done in just.... one hour and forty five minute?" Gaara stared at their after school schedule.

Today Gaara had a tournament and Neji had to put in extra time to make up for the blind spot that he had developed while making himself stronger.

Although it was a place where most people wouldn't guess, Neji wanted to take no chances.

"Don't ever try to console someone... you are bad at it. Well we will meet in the locker room, right?" Nei asked as they walked into the same locker room.

Gaara took off his shirt and threw it at Neji.

"Of course! Don't we always?" he laughed. Neji nodded but his smile didn't last long.

"Listen... Gaara be careful, I have a bad feeling about that Sasuke kid and for some reason... I just think something horrible is going to happen," Neji sat on the wooden bench, only half dressed. His long brown hair was draped over his shoulders, giving him a feminine look.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his red messy hair. He wasn't the one to have bad feelings, luckily Neji did.

"Neji, nothing will happen that is harmful to either one of us." Gaara whispered in his friends ear. He wrapped his slim pale arm around Neji's shoulder.

"Besides last time I remember we are both pretty good fighters. Or at least I am. I may have to protect you!" Gaara joked and pulled Neji into his smaller form.

Neji turned to the embrace and heaved a heavy sigh, smiling a bit by the comment.

"Ok... but if he finds out our secret-?" Gaara cut off the negative comment before it could come out fully.

"No one will find our secret! I will kill someone before that will happen!" he shouted.

Neji looked into the furious aqua eyes and felt relieved. The boy meant every word and Neji trusted him like anyone would trust their best friend.

"Gaara... you are going to be late!" Neji said, for the first time he had glanced at the clock.

Gaara looked too, he _was_ going to be late! He jumped to his feet and pulled on his shorts. Swiftly he hopped around pulling on his shirt, socks, and shoes.

He flew through the doors, missing the sight of Sasuke and Itachi by mere inches.

"Come on..." Itachi mouthed to Sasuke. The boy smiled, his blood filling with adrenaline.

Neji pulled his shirt over his head and onto his body. He gently yanked his hair from under it and placed it in a high ponytail.

It was different than his usually low ponytail, but it felt comfortable and would not get in his way while he fought. Neji sighed, _'Something bad is going to happen...'_ he hugged himself tightly as he sat on the brown bench.

"I can do that for you." a voice said.

Whirling around, Neji saw the younger boy. He curled his upper lip up and stood to his feet.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

Sasuke had his hands behind his back as he stepped closer to the boy. Neji slip into a defensive position, ready to do anything to protect himself.

"Hey, I didn't come here to fight. I just want you to be my lover." Sasuke turned on a charming smile. He said it as if it were the most simplest thing in the world. As if he were talking about the weather, trying to disarm Neji with a smile.

Neji ignored it and straightened his body. His face registered no surprise or caring.

"The answer is no, Prince Sasuke Uchiha." Neji stuffed his gym bag with his clothes. Sasuke just barely caught what Neji had called him.

"How did you know my name?" Sasuke asked. Neji smiled and placed a finger on his own lips.

"Don't worry, the answer is no so buzz off!" Neji flipped him the bird and walked past him.

**'Duck!'**something in Neji's mind commanded.

He dropped to the ground and whirled around. Sasuke had just pulled back his fist.

"You just messed with the wrong one!" Neji dropped his bag.

Sasuke wasn't expecting Neji to fight back. The brunette's hands flew swiftly, hitting him hard throughout his body, using only his first two fingers. As he moved with blinding speed, his pony tail came out, his hair swirling around him gracefully.

Finally he stopped moving and stood in front a Sasuke, looking very proud of himself.

At first Sasuke thought nothing would happen but then his body, it felt strange.

"Ah!" he shouted, spitting out blood.

"Do not hit my little brother!" suddenly a cloth was laid over his nose and mouth. He breathed in the deadly chemical, his throat and eyes burning. Darkness swam before his eyes and his body swayed. Finally he fainted in the strong arms.

"Shit that hurt like hell!" Sasuke moaned and sat down, looking at the brunette. Itachi had let him fall to the ground, his hair splayed around his like a blanket.

The older Uchiha smirked at his brother and folded his arms.

"Now for his little friend." he growled evilly.

-----------------------------------

~THE END~\

yeah its kind of short but its worth it in the next one. see i'm kind of upset about something that happened so i decided to change my origninal plan that would extend this story much longer. you'll see what i mean when in the next chapter your jaw will fall *i hope*

HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND COMMENT ^__^


	4. Shocker of the day!

WARNING THIS IS WHEN THINGS GET CONFUSING! PAY ATTENTION TO EVERY WORD, IT TOOK MYSELF AWHILE TO FINALLY GET WHAT I WROTE! LOL^__^ ENJOY ^__^

"Something is wrong." it was the first thing that came from Gaara's mouth as he stood in front of the locker room door. Everything was wrong at the moment.

Usually Neji got to the locker room long before he did. And Gaara had stayed longer than he was supposed to, forced to clean up the blood that he had spilled.

_I don't see why I had to clean it! Its not my fault that my team mate got in the way and made me miss the perfect score and the dumb bitch hit me with her elbow!! She should have moved out of the way once she saw the glare I was giving her. _Gaara thought bitterly as he stood in front of the blue door.

On a normal day the locker room would have had all the lights on and the radio would have been blasting away. Neji wasn't a silent lover, if he had it his way (which he normally did) every locker room would have techno music and rock blasting.

But thier wasn't filled with music.

From what Gaara could tell the room was empty and the lights were off. _'Did... did the prince boy do something to my friend?'_Gaara pondered. He shook the silly thought from his head. There was no one that could beat his friend. The brunette was a hard person to fight when he thought something was going to happen. That would mean that he was prepared.

Only way anyone would beat him was if someone came up behind him while he was taunting someone who he had beaten. _The Uchiha's are not cowards! I'm sure they wouldn't jump my friend! _Gaara thought and opened the door.

Gaara took a deep breath and walked into the locker room.

It was extremely dark and cod. The room was empty and it slightly annoyed Gaara. He flipped the light switch to the lights to no avail. With a deep sigh he went to his locker and grabbed his towel and body wash from it.

Tip toeing he went into the showers. Slowly he washed his body, twisting to do his back. Usually Neji would do it.

Gaara stiffened as larger hands moved his and began to massage his back. Hands that were not Neji's.

"I can always do that for you." teeth lightly gripped his earlobe.

Gaara jumped forward at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Whirling he saw the boy standing in the showers fully dressed. The boy's clothes were only slightly wet and his hair was getting damp.

Gaara glared and shut off the a huff he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his tiny body.

Gaara carefully hid his smirk as he went back to his locker and grabbed his blow dryer. He took mild notice that the lights were back on as if it hadn't been off.

The redhead strolled over to the bench that was in front of a set of mirrors. With his pinky he carefully pressed the silent mode. Only his ears could hear the sound proof glass slide over the regular windows.

With a emotionless face he plugged it in and began to lightly dry his short hair.

"Why do you dry your hair when you keep it messy?" Sasuke asked. Gaara didn't reply, leaning close to the mirror to make sure his red hair covered the top left of his forehead.

"Why did you kidnap Naruto then lost him somewhere along your way of being a dick?" Gaara countered his question with another one. Sasuke raised a brow, _'Why does everyone know that I am a prince? Is it stamped to my forehead?' _

Sasuke didn't know this but yes, it very much was. Several students heard him call them commoners. All the teachers seemed to lightly fear him and they didn't complain about the palace as they normally did. Also Sasuke was a pompous ass.

And Sasuke didn't know that the more that he continued the quest of getting a new lover, the more danger he was in.

"The same reason I'm kidnapping you and your friend... I want you to be my lover!" Sasuke tried his nice approach.

Gaara turned off the dryer and stood up, "It'll be two cold days in hell when I agree."

Sasuke blinked, not believing that he was being denied again. What the fuck!? He sighed and repeated his 'nice' statement.

Slowly Gaara went to his locker and dried off his body, silently taunting Sasuke for not being the towel.

Taking his time he pulled on his boxers, pants, under shirt, and black t shirt.

Then he turned to the Prince and smiled while slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"There is no way in hell that I would ever be a lover to a asshole such as you. And... one more thing. If you dare ask that bitch, Sakura, about me then I will kill you both and hide your bodies in the beach with the others."Gaara folded his arms across his chest.

_'Did he say others?'_Sasuke pondered, trying to figure out what others meant.

"Now that we had this conversation, I just have one request and its for you to bug off!" Gaara growled and pulled on his tight black jeans.

He whirled around and stomped over to the door. The redhead would rather wait for his friend outside his class rather than talk to the prince. _'3... 2.... 1' _Gaara smirked.

"Well I guess you don't want Neji anymore." Sasuke called out.

Gaara's eyes bugged out as the Uchiha boy opened Neji's locker. _Okay this could cost some problems... I didn't expect that to happen.... _Gaara bit his bottom lip, feeling anger boil in his stomach.

The brunette fell out, bound and gagged. His light purple eyes were open wide with a scared expression.

Gaara growled and pulled out a shining switch blade.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Gaara hissed. Sasuke lightly laid his lips on Neji's neck.

"I have your friend and I may do what I want!" Sasuke's hands traveled down Neji's lean body and went inside the boy's pants.

The long haired boy shook his head and his white eyes begged for Gaara to save him.

Sasuke kissed the boy's neck and let his cold hands go inside the boy's moaned and his knees shook as Sasuke played with his manhood. His thumb went over the slit and lightly played with the large shaft.

_Hm... he seems to be larger than me... I don't want to be uke... _Sasuke thought and bit the older's ear.

"You like this don't you?" Sasuke whispered in Neji's ear. The boy's blush and muffled plead was his reply.

"Oh...Sasuke?" Gaara smiled sweetly and suddenly he was soft and willing. He closed the switch blade and took a slow step to Sasuke.

"Come to me! Why have Neji? He isn't as girl like as I am and It doesn't matter anyway. I only rejected you because I want you really bad." Gaara murmured, stepping closer.

Sasuke watched as Gaara slowly lifted his shirt to reveal his flat pale stomach. He pulled it up high enough for Sasuke to see his whole front. His pale hands played with his own pink nipple, making it come out more.

"Come on..... drop him and come to me. I want you soooo bad..." Gaara moaned, touching his body.

Sasuke's mouth watered as he let Neji go. Then he paused.

"Do you take me for an idiot? Drop that blade!" Sasuke ordered, grabbing the long brown hair harshly.

Gaara placed the knife on the ground and kicked it behind him, letting it slide across the floor and faraway from him, hitting several lockers, spinning in any direction.

Satisfied Sasuke stepped over to Gaara and pulled him to his body.

His pressed his lips to Gaara's. The pale lips struggled to stay closed. Sasuke pulled back and looked into the aqua eyes.

"What now?" Sasuke asked. Gaara glanced behind the boy before replying.

"I... I... never kissed anyone before." he blushed. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will take it slow." he assured. Gaara nodded and closed his eyes. Sasuke did the same.

He eased his lips on top of Gaara's and slowly opened the redhead's mouth with his own tongue. Their wet tongues twisted and played timid tag with one another. Sasuke's hands twisted in Gaara's red locks.

Suddenly there was a moan and a slight sound.

"What was that?" Sasuke opened his eyes. Gaara smiled and laid down. He pulled the Uchiha boy on top of him.

"It was probably a dog outside. They knock trash cans over all the time!" Gaara said. Something in Sasuke's mind told him that the boy was lying... not that he cared, becasue the redhead then said the most wonderful words that Sasuke could ever hear.

"Please... let me pleasure you," he pleaded, his bright eyes wild.

The prince smiled and lightly bit his nipple. Gaara flinched just a bit then groaned in pleasure.

He leaned into Sasuke's tongue and withered with joy.

Sasuke pulled the boy up and forced his head to his pants. Slowly he guided the boy's legs to bend in the doggy style position.

Gaara hesitatidly opened Sasuke's pants and took his man hood into his mouth. Sasuke moaned and he let his hands steadily move into Gaara's pants.

So steadily that he didn't hear the opening of the door or the two light foot steps.

"You shouldn't cheat on me!" a familiar voice hissed into Sasuke's ear. Before he could open his eyes his head was hit hard with a blunt object. The boy blacked out and was on the ground.

Gaara stood up, wiped his mouth, and fixed his clothes.

"Dammit, it gets annoying each time." Gaara sighed and went to the mirror. He stared at his reflection, slightly annoyed that the boy had messed up his hair and his mascara.

With little movements he fixed his bang until it covered the "love" brand that he had on his forehead. He didn't bother with the make up, not really caring.

Then he punched the left side of the mirror, making it pop open.

He pulled out three ropes and mouth wash.

He threw one rope and ordered his friend to tie Sasuke to the bench while he rinsed his mouth. By the time he was done the boy was done with tying.

"Its good to have you back... Naruto." Gaara grinned.

~the end~

come on! how many people were shocked? i wasn't but i'm sure that someone was! okay... hope you enjoyed. hope you know that i sure as hell don't own naruto (hate the color orange). and also... uh.... damn what was it...?

oh yeah.... REVIEW/COMMENT AND WHATEVER R&R MEANS!!


	5. Huh?

THERE IS MORE CONFUSION SO YOU BETTER READ CAREFULLY!! ENJOY ^__^

"Its good to have you back... Naruto." Gaara grinned.

The blond smiled and hugged him. The redhead squeezed back. Neji sighed and came from behind the lockers where Itachi _had_ been hiding.

The unconscious male pulled at his muscles as he and Hinata dragged him over.

She wore her collar in the open with her white dress. Her long hair was going down her back, making her dress stand out more. She dropped Itachi and turned around when Gaara made a point to point her out.

"Who is the new comer and whats with the dog collar?" Gaara rose a red eyebrow.

Naruto grinned and pulled the girl into a passionate kiss. Their pink tongues could just been seen in between of their mouths.

"Naruto!" Neji barked, feeling his face take on a pink tint. Hinata turned a bright red as she pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting them. She broke it and turned her purple-silver eyes to the redhead.

His sea foam eyes lit with recognition.

"Oh yeah... I remember you! You are my Neji-chan's sister! We saved you from those retards from the Electric kingdom." Gaara recalled, going up to Neji, who had just sat Itachi by the bound Sasuke.

He stood on tip toe and lightly kissed his lover on the lips. Their kiss was less innocent then Naruto's and Hinata's. They were not shy about their tongues or hands.

By the time Naruto stopped them with an angry bark, Neji had his hands up Gaara's shirt and the pale hand was going down Neji's pants.

Gaara turned and smirked at the couple before looking at Neji and pushing the other rope into his hands. The slim boy turned on heel and locked the door.

"She is also the reason why we are here, y'know. I thought you would remember the objective rather your enjoyment." Neji said as he tightened the knot on the thick rope. It was silent as they all sat their in the locker room.

"You know that you didn't really think that." Gaara smiled and leaned into the boy.

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked once the silent got boring.

Gaara smiled, evil written across his face.

"First... I have a little fun in the palace. Then we wait for sleeping beauties to wake up. I am sure they will love some answers..." Gaara pulled out a long blade and tested it on Itachi's shirt. It came undone in one light stroke.

"Perfect. Don't do anything without me. Tootles!" the boy smiled sweetly then ran to the window. Silently he went through and was out in the afternoon air. 'He's like a ghost.' Hinata thought after a few minutes of his disappearance.

"What... what is he going to do?" Hinata whispered, remembering the evilness of his expression.

Neji shrugged and took a seat by the bound princes. Naruto sat on the brown bench and pulled Hinata down to sit by him, so that he could undo the lock.

"Naruto... what is does he mean by 'have fun at the palace'?" Hinata asked again, a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Well... it depends." he obviously avoided the question. Hinata turned towards him and looked into his light blue eyes.

"Depends on what?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and turned her back around and told Neji to answer his sister. The boy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the lockers.

He really didn't want to reveal the craziness of his lover but he knew that, with Hinata's persistence, Naruto would tell it in the worse of ways.

"On a number of things. How much the person abused the one we came after, in this case you and Naruto. How badly the person touch me which is really a sensitive subject. How far he had to give his body for the ones we saved. How long it took. And finally how angry he is. There are five billion ways and levels to his anger." Neji explained.

Hinata nodded and sat quietly, letting her thoughts roll around in her head.

"Naruto... who are you guys?" Hinata whispered. Naruto pressed his lips together and handed her the unlocked the collar.

"When Gaara comes back, we will tell you." he promised.

Hinata nodded and laid on Naruto's lap, ready to sleep correctly after so much time in the hell hole she had just been freed from.

"Wait... did you say how much we were abused?" Hinata sat up and looked at her brother. He nodded and Hinata sighed, laying back on Naruto's lap.

_That means the whole village is going to die! _Hinata shuddered at the thoughts of Naruto and her own abuse.

~THE END~

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY... VERY CONFUSING STORY. I KNOW YOU ALL EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE SASUKE EVENTUALLY WINNING THEIR LOVE.... BUT.... NO.... THERE IS ONE/TWO CHAPPIES LEFT!!!!! sorry that its so goddamn short, but the next one will not be.

ONE MORE THING... I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!

comment! ^__^


	6. Confusion

Itachi POV!

'What... what the hell is this?' was the first thing that I thought. I mean I would have screamed it but there was something over my mouth, biting into my sensitive lips.

I moved my tongue a little to no avail. Whoever gagged me did a good job. So instead I try to open my eyes. But... I think they are already open. I can see little dots of light.

That means that there is a bag over my head! And I can't move. The roughness of the thick rope pinched my skin uncomfortably.

Who ever had tied him up did a hell of a job. I can feel my breathing threatening to go faster adn faster until I die of hyperventilation. Somehow I get myself to calm down as I think over my setting more.

Judging by the smooth metal against my back, I was still inside the locker room or against a new locker. 'What is going on? We never left the locker room?' I let my black eyes searched the dark, deeply confused.

'How did this happen? I tried to retrace his steps.

FLASHBACK NORMAL POV

_"Hurry up! Stop playing with his nipples!" Itachi growled as he watched Sasuke bite into the unconciouse brunette's nipples. Sasuke curled up his upper lip but obeyed. He pulled the white shirt down and picked up the upper half of Neji._

_"No wonder he's so fucking muscular! He weighs a fucking ton!" Sasuke complained. Itachi rolled his eyes and grabbed Neji's legs. Together they both shoved the tall, long haired body into the large blue locker._

_"Finally! Okay I'm going to hide with the chloroform. You better not let him get away. Or hit you like Neji!" Itachi warned and got behind a locker. Sasuke did the same and undid the lights. _

_The two waited for about an hour before the small redhead came into the room. Itachi felt his heart beat faster as Gaara walked into the showers. He could hear Sasuke move from his spot. _

_Then Sasuke began to argue with the boy. 'Shit can't you just be gentle with your speaking?' Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. Soon it was silent, the two were talking lowly. _

_The sound of something being slid across the floor startled Itachi. He cursed slightly and moved out of the way of a switch blade. It hit the wall and went flying around the corner, back to where Sasuke and Gaara, and Neji was._

_He heard Sasuke moan loudly and Gaara's responsive moan. 'I guess baby brother does know what he is doing?' Itachi raised a brow and leaned against the lockers._

_After a few minutes Itachi got bored. He turned around and was met by the sight of two pairs of lavender eyes. Smiling lavender eyes._

_Then there was a light laugh then a pain through his head. Then nothing._

END OF FLASHBACK, NORMAL POV

'We screwed up badly! We should have taken the fucking hint and stayed the fuck home!' Itachi realized.

It sucked that he had realized it too late. There was a loud crash and an even louder gasp.

"Oh my god! What happened love? Was it too much for you?" Neji's voice said, filled with worry.

Itachi turned his head toward the voice, glad to hear something other than the voice that said that he was going to die horribly.

"Do I fucking look okay to you? And nothing is too much for me. Unless its this!" Gaara's voice howled. There was the sound of something dripping. The smell of iron hit Itachi's nose.

"Take that bag off his head! And ungag the little bitch!" Gaara screeched and coughed at the same time.

He sounded odd, as if he were sick or wounded.

'He could not be wounded. The boy is barely bigger than little Naruto. Besides he probably could not hurt a fly! And so many people like him they wouldn't dare touch him.' Itachi thought.

His mind went back to the sweet, cunning redhead. His aqua eyes were always restless and nothing else. Sometimes there would be this strange glint but that would be all.

Nothing too serious. Nothing that would have him in pain. Nothing that would signal that he was wounded or had hurt himself.

'Right?'

--------I WAS GONNA END IT HERE BUT DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!----------------

Suddenly the bag was ripped off Itachi's head. He had to blink several times to adjust to the bright-ass lights. The gag was ripped off his mouth, making him feel much better.

The male licked his lips and looked around. The first thing he saw was the young Hinata.

She wore a bright white dress and her long hair was down, she looked happy; an expression Itachi had never seen on her face.

'Where is her collar. And why is there a blotch of red on the front of her dress?' Itachi thought. The red spot was something that he knew but didn't want to admit.

He pulled his eyes off the girl and looked to her side where other people were.

Gaara stood there, sword in hand, blood covering his face, and his ocean eyes blazing.

'Woah, what the hell happened to him?' he thought.

Gaara was leaning hard against Neji and a blond was supporting his other arm. 'Is... is that...?'

"N... Naruto?" Itachi whispered. The blond glanced over, eyes filled with disgust.

"Don't you call my name you disgusting bastard." Naruto hissed and crossed over to Hinata. With mirth in the back of his eyes, he pulled Hinata into a sweet kiss.

The girl smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist.

"You bitch!" Itachi shouted, pulling against his ropes. The two pulled away, smiling evilly (well Naruto smiled evilly. Hinata was blushing).

Gaara landed a hard kick just above Itachi's head to get his attention. The strange red-black eyes looked at him, slightly angry and slightly worried. Gaara opened his pale mouth and began to shout.

"Shut the fuck up and skip the family reunion. I want to know what the hell this is! This shit burns like all fuck!" Gaara waved his arm in Itachi's face.

The man squinted, there was more blood leaking from there then the rest of his body. And there was purple coming from it. The large wound throbbed and was way to dark for the it not to be infected.

"This is impossible..." Itachi muttered. A hard slap from Neji was dealt to his white face.

"Answer the damn question!" the boy shouted. Itachi nodded, wanting to rub his red cheek.

"It looks like Sasori's poison. But he is a only last resort type of body guard. There is no way he would have went after you! What did you do?" Itachi wondered.

A cold evil smile came to the redhead lips.

"I had my filling fun! Until that stupid fuck cut me with this sword." Itachi recognized the blade that Gaara had bloodied. It was indeed Sasori's. Itachi shivered as Gaara gently licked the blood off, careful to miss the dripping purple poison.

The redhead's eyes suddenly turned his eyes to something next to Itachi. The man looked to his left to find his baby brother, bound and gagged.

"Wake the coward up!" Gaara ordered.

It was apparent that the boy was awake, his body shook with fear. Gaara took great pleasure in watching him.

Naruto reached over and took off the hood and gag from Sasuke.

The boy flinched from the light and whimpered at the four people.

"Who... who are you people?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes lingering on Naruto before going to the bleeding boy.

Gaara laughed and bent to his level, keeping his arm on slightly up. His sea foam eyes looked into the endless black void. Sasuke couldn't help but shiver at the coldness the eyes held.

"We are your greatest nightmare. We are the ones you should wake up shaking with fear. We are the people you should not fuck with. We are demons!" the boy smirked. He stood up and kicked Uchiha in the mouth. Sasuke gasped at the sudden attack.

"And that is for touching my boyfriend!" he hollered before coming in with a barrage of kicks. Kicks that Sasuke just had to sit there and take.

Each had a reason: touching Neji, hurting Hinata, touching Neji, harming Naruto, touching Neji, verbally abusing Kakashi and Iruka, getting smart to his sister, asking around about them, touching Neji, kidnapping loved ones, wasting his time, and most of all TOUCHING NEJI!

"Gaara please stop!" Neji pulled the boy away. He struggled slightly before leaning into the warm embrace of his lover.

Hinata looked at the now bruised Sasuke, his hair was messed up, his lip busted, and his eye was blacked.

Shockingly Hinata felt no remorse. She didn't care about him. She had been abused so much by the two of them that she could care less. Really she hoped that her brother used the technique that would slowly tear his organs and kill him... both of them.

Abruptly Gaara jerked away from Neji and whirled on his friends, his pupils were dilated.

"We worked so hard for this! I was trying to be a good boy! I tried not to kill, I would have been a good boy but he had to kidnap my friend, my lover, and my lover's sister! YOU STUPID FUCKS!! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU ALL WITH MY FLOCK OF PANDAS!" he stumbled on his feet and a goofy smile played on his lips.

'Oh no the poison is effecting him!' Hinata thought. She grabbed the boy and laid him on the floor. He pushed at her hands but she was stronger than him in this state.

"I need my pouch of herbs and some water. And Sakura!" the girl ordered, going through lockers. She found a couple of belts and began to tie the boy down. He didn't question her outloud but his eyes did widen just a bit.

"You will be thrashing so we must tie you down." she explained. "And I don't want you moving anyway until help is here."

As if on cue Sakura dropped down from the broken window, smiling slightly. She dropped by Gaara's bound body as if this were a normal scene.

"So Naruto is okay?" she gave the redhead a kiss on both cheeks. The boy smiled back, sweat dripping off his forehead.

Itachi felt a headache coming on as he tried to piece together what was happening.

"I........ thought......... Gaara hated you?" Itachi and Sasuke whispered. The pink haired girl turned and sneered at the boys. She no longer looked like a fangirl. She looked evilly strong.

"Sorry but I was a spy too! Did you really think anyone in this town would willingly give up information? To anyone? Besides your bodyguards helped. Kakashi and Iruka make good inside spies. They were the ones that Naruto out safe and sound." she folded her arms.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Gloat later. We need your help saving Gaara!" he whispered.

Sakura turned back to her friend and looked at the wound. She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"I do not have the supplies for this antidote. Dammit Gaara. You really did a number on yourself." she announced, glaring at the redhead for a second. Hinata's eyes lit up. Itachi knew that look, and he didn't like it.

"Hinata don't you dare do it! He will kill us all!" Itachi hissed. The girl looked at the man then winked one eye before turning to her new family.

"I have the antidote! But they are in the castle and I cannot run there fast enough." she sighed. Itachi was on the verge of sighing in relief, only to have the pink haired girl to burst his bubble.

Sakura was grinning ear to ear as she pulled out a bright pink and red cell phone. She pushed one button and placed the phone to her ear.

"I know the person who can help!... Lee? Hello honey! I need you to run to the castle and get Hinata's herbs from her room! Yes that means breaking in... yes its for a good cause. Yes someone is dying... so will you?" the girl requested. Her boyfriend probably agreed because she smiled widely.

"Good! Hurry, my friend's life depends on it!" she shouted after one glance at Gaara.

The boy's body was starting to shake and his teeth squeezed together. Blood was slowly going down his ear.

'He has to get the antidote fast... for my demon... for my love!' Neji thought, caressing Gaara's head.

~THE END~

YES! ONLY TWO OR ONE MORE CHAPPIES!!!!!! I THINK IM GONNA SEQUEL THIS BUT IT DEPENDS ON HOW I'M ENDING IT!

i dont own Naruto.

ANYWAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. COMMENT ^__^


	7. Gaara's pain and Neji's suggestion

"IT HURTS!!" Gaara tried to punch out at the people around his bound body.

The leather belts tore at his wrist and ankles but that did not surpass the burning going through his body. And it sure as hell didn't suppress his reaction to such a pain.

Just a few minutes had gone by and what had started out as a simple tingle in his arm was now a burning inferno throughout his entire body. It felt as if he were in an oven.

He gritted his teeth to keep from shouting out a string of curses. _Shit this is worse than my last day in Suna!_

His ocean eyes were even tighter than his fist and teeth; he feared that if he opened his eyes the gates of Hell would be right in front of him. And the devil would be laughing above him, poking him with a fiery stick.

A cold hand touched his misted mouth, prying it open. Words flew from his mouth like a waterfall.

"GET THIS SHIT OUT OF MY SYSTEM! AND DO IT NOW!!!" the redhead thrashed as much as the belts would let him.

"Gaara we are working as fast as we can. Please stop moving... for me?" a sweet loving voice whispered in his ear and a heavenly kiss was placed on his once again clenched lips. Gaara opened his eyes a centimeter to find himself drowning in silver pools.

His lover, Neji, was straddling him lightly. The brunette was trying to stop the redhead from moving as much. The more he moved the faster the poison spread into his system.

"Here. I need you to take this pill. It will paralyze your body. You will still feel everything but at least you will not jerk around and mess up the antidote." Neji held up a light pink pill.

He placed it on the pale lips which refused to open. There was no way Gaara was taking a pill like that! _'I knew he would do this!'_Neji shook his head angrily. He hated it when his boyfriend did not trust him.

He placed the pill in his mouth and leaned down close. Slowly his lips slid over the pale misted ones. He opened it with his pink tongue as slowly as he could. Once it was opened their tongues touched and twisted together.

"No... do not put that in my mouth!" Gaara muttered, his body still for the moment. Neji ignored him and continued his gentle massaging.

His hands went into the younger boys shirt. Gaara moaned and began to thrash again. Neji took that chance and pinched Gaara's nose closed and placed the pill inside.

He pressed their lips together harder, his eyes determined on saving his demon-love.

The redhead could not hold his breath for very long. He bit Neji's tongue in anger, making the other boy bleed. But Neji did not stop until the pill was in Gaara's system.

The boy glared for a few moments, Neji's blood going down the side of his mouth, before his eyes clouded over.

Neji sat back and looked around the room. Sakura and Naruto were smiling at their friend. Hinata's eyes were wide with awe and the princes tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. They didn't want to be noticed.

"You are so brave. I don't know if I would have let him bite my tongue!" Hinata glanced at the drugged redhead. Neji shrugged then smiled, a little blood in his mouth.

"He has done much more for me. I remember when the people from the Electric village we saved you from. They had caught me and... Gaara gave his body for me. Of course those people paid dearly later on. Or the time when Naruto had been tricked into believing that Gaara was a demon. He let Naruto hit him again and again. He never hit back or tried to duck. Naruto nearly killed him and I was busy dealing with Princess Sakura over there!" Neji pointed to the pink haired girl.

Hinata turned her wide eyes to Sakura.

"You were a princess?" she whispered. Sakura nodded.

"But not by blood. I was my teacher's successor. She was a nice woman, Tsunade." Sakura placed a wet cloth on Gaara's head.

Hinata nodded and looked at her newly found love.

"So what were you and Gaara? I know that Neji and I were royal. We controlled the Optcaland. Best eyesight and gentle fist masters. Sakura had to have the Strenland. Strong people, judging by her muscles." Hinata asked.

Before Naruto could answer a boy dressed in green came through the busted window. He stood there for a moment, almost getting stepped on by the following three.

Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro all stood in the locker room, grinning ear to ear. Well Kankuro and Temari were. Shikamaru was trying not to sigh and puke from all the blood in sight.

"Hello guys! Gave Gaara the tranquizer again?" Temari took the medicine from Lee and passed it to Sakura and Hinata. The bowl cut boy was still staring with wide eyes.

Neji nodded and waved to the other boys. Kankuro waved back and took a seat besides Naruto. Shikamaru sighed, _'My girlfriend is insane... what a drag!'_He sat next to the motionless Gaara.

Temari sat next to him and cuddled close. Lee shook his head and tried not to run from the

scence. All the teenagers seemed to be calm although their friend was dying. _'That is strange. You would think that something like this happened everyday!'_ Lee stared at the bound princes.

"So was anyone with Gaara when he did whatever he did to the royal family?" Kankuro asked.

Everyone shook their heads and the room went silent as the two females tried hard to cure their dying friend.

_'Is everyone insane?'_Itachi thought from his bondaged positioned.

"Shouldn't someone be panicking? I know the redhead is crazy and sometimes emo but at least one person can cry a little! He cannot be that unloved." Sasuke whispered to his brother. Itachi nodded but did little else. Sasuke already had numerous bruises and cuts, Itachi was fine without any.

Immediately Neji was up and glaring at the two boys.

"What the hell you just say?" he raised a thin brow. Sasuke pressed his lips together and widly shook his head. Neji smirked and went back to stroking Gaara's hair. But Kankuro was not letting it stop right there. He strode over to the boys and leered at them.

"Did you call my brother emo? And crazy?" he shouted. Sasuke tried to sink into the wall to no avail.

"If one more word comes from your mouth I will end up killing you! I do not care if Gaara called dibs on the younger one!" he stomped back to his seat, placing a cold cloth on the sweating pale forehead.

"Okay. This should do it and then he should be fine by.... five... ten!" Hinata said after Sakura sewed up the slash.

Neji glanced at the clock stating four thirty and breathed a sigh of relief. He picked up his limp lover's body and carried him to the showers. Naruto followed close behind.

"Gaara everytime you do this.... it really scares Neji and me!" Naruto whispered into the pale ear. Neji nodded in agreement as he turned on the warm water.

He slowly undressed the boy and let the water rinsed them both off. Naruto washed his own body off. Neji talked to the limp body, watching the aqua eyes follow his every movement.

"Gaara... I think we should not kill them." Neji suggested.

Naruto whirled around so fast and hard that he lost his balance and fell down, yelping in pain. Gaara's eyes widened to the max. _'NO NO NO! IF YOU EVER MENTION SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT EVER AGAIN I WILL SLICE YOU IN BITS!'_Gaara wished to scream, lucky for Neji the boy couldn't.

"What was that!" Hinata came into the room without thinking. She turned her back and blushed at the sight of he three boys. Temari pushed passed her and helped the blond up. She assisted Neji in wrapping a towel around her brother and taking him in the dressing room.

"Naruto what idiot thing did you do to get this bruise?" Sakura inspected the large bump.

"Not what I did! Neji said we should let those bastards go!" Naruto screamed, holding onto the loose towel. Neji blushed and looked down at his still wet lover, but the ocean eyes were closed.

_'Probably to keep his emotions inside.'_Neji thought. Everyone knew that Gaara's emotions were like an open book if he didn't concentrate on hiding them.

The teens stared at him in silence until Shikamaru broke it.

"I agree with Neji." he sighed, scratching his head. Temari jumped up and whirled on the boy.

"Are you insane?" she shouted.

"Are you? Come on! You guys have killed and maimed so many people. Can't you just... I don't know? Let it go? Just find a new place then go there and be happy? I've only been here for one year with all of you and I know that you want to live peacefully." Shikamaru suggested.

Temari's face turned red as she considered the idea. She was leaning towards Shikamaru's logic and it wasn't fair.

"We should vote!" Sakura stood up.

"Those for leaving the princes and going somewhere new?" she asked. Temari, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru rasied their hands.

"Who wants to kill them?" Sakura, Kankuro, Hinata, and Naruto raised their arms.

"Dammit! We have to wait for Gaara to be mobile again!" Lee stomped his foot. Neji shook his head, he knew that Gaara would want to kill the boys in the worst way possible. He sat down in the corner defeated.

Kankuro didn't see it this way.

"Everyone... we do not know what Gaara will chose. He is not predictable. Maybe we should each take a turn trying to reason with him while he cannot object to it!" Kankuro suggested.

Everyone nodded and they each gave a reason siding with themselves.

"So now we wait!" Temari smiled. One way or another she would be happy. She knew that whatever Gaara decided, it would be for the best.

The teens around her didn't smile back nor did they seem assured. Judging by Gaara's eyes he was still slightly confused and still very angry.

~THE END~

YAYZ. I FINALLY UPDATED IT... WAIT DIDN'T I UPDATE YESTERDAY? WHATEVER... COMMENT AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT ^__^


	8. Surprise, surprise

"So now we wait!" Temari smiled. The teens around her didnt smile back nor did they seem assured. Judging by Gaara's eyes he was still slightly confused and still very angry.

5:10

The pale finger twitched slightly.

"Gaara moved his finger!" Hinata screamed. Neji was instantly by his side, gazing into the pale face. Gaara's face was blank and his eyes were closed. _Don't tell me that he still didn't make up his mind! _Neji grabbed Gaara's hand.

The fingers tightened around his hand and a small smile graced the china like face.

"Gaara... don't keep your eyes closed... I know that you have full movement by now." Sakura was looking over Neji's shoulder. The redhead sighed and opened his turquoise eyes. The eyes were emotionless as was his face.

The redhead sat up and looked around the room. Every eye was on him, waiting for his response. He opened his mouth and nothing came out.

"I..." To everyone surprise the pale eyes welled with tears.

"I cannot decide on what to do!" he murmured. _'Please let him let us live,'_Sasuke prayed hard. Gaara turned his head to look at the boys. With shaky legs he walked up to them. Abruptly the gem eyes were cold and hard.

His upper lip curled up to a snarl.

"I fucking hate both of you and I only have two words to say to the two of you!" the boy backhanded both brothers and leveled his face to theirs. He wanted to see their reactions up close.

"Goodbye Princes." Gaara whispered. The two dark eyes widened to full, scared circles. Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji's heads fell into their hands.

But... as it seems Gaara was full of surprises today. He gave the two males a few bruises, some cuts, and a horrible headache for the rest of the week. The redhead straightened out and smiled. He turned his body, winked at Neji, and grabbed his bag.

"We have to leave now. Everyone hurry up out the window." the redhead ordered. No body moved. The ones that were for the killing of the princes were shocked beyond belief. Naruto gasped and ran to the front of the short redhead.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not know what the fuck they did to me?" Naruto shouted. Gaara folded his arms and looked up at Naruto.

"I made the choice. Now get your ass through the window!" Gaara hissed. The blond looked like a fish out of water before climbing out. He turned and helped Hinata out. One by one they all left until it was only Neji and the redhead.

"Gaara... aren't you coming?" the long-haired teen asked. The redhead smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I just want to say goodbye... you know I did actually like this place." Gaara grinned. Neji nodded and made his way out of the window. Gaara turned around and looked at the two beat up princes.

"Oh Itachi...." Gaara strolled over to the boy. The prince noticably flinched as the redhead looked at him as if he were a bird and the redhead was a cat.

"You do realize that this is all your fault right? All you had to do was shut the hell up and not take Hinata in the first place.... bad boy." Gaara got on his knees in front of him, pocket knife suddenly gleaming in his hand.

"Gaara... I thought you were not going to kill us." Itachi licked his blood caked lips.

"Duh! I will not kill you but... I just want Sasuke to know that this is all your fault. That he must avenge his family by killing you. He must kill you for murdering the Uchiha clan. He must hunt down and KILL Itachi!" Gaara grinned sadistically and punched Sasuke in the face.

The boy's head went back, hitting the locker and knocking him out. The redhead smirked and leaned in to whisper his statement over and over.

"Hm... that should do it... Now its time for you Itachi." Gaara cut off Itachi ropes. Swiftly he grabbed the long black hair and dragged him to the middle of the room.

"You killed the clan... goodbye." Gaara dropped kicked the boy and he was immediately unconscious on the floor.

"Now..." Gaara mumbled.

(five minutes later)

Gaara came running out of the school, his smile bright and wide.

"Come on guys!" he pumped his hand in the sky and ran ahead of the group. Naruto growled and forced Hinata and himself to catch up with him.

"Gaara! How could you!? This isn't how you act! You fucking let them go!" the blond shouted.

Gaara bowed his head and slowed down his walking. He kept his smile hidden behind a pale hand.

"They did so many things to us! After all that, they get to be free with a few bruises?" Hinata shrieked. Gaara turned around, grinning broadly.

"I always take things into consideration. And they will pay." he whispered before dropping back to Neji.

"I am so proud of you!" the brunette kissed his redhead on the lips. Said redhead giggled and leaned into the kiss.

"ME TOO! So where to next?" Temari hugged her little brother, breaking the two apart. Gaara shrugged and glanced behind his shoulder to the school. _'Ten... nine...'_

"Well I heard that the Mist is pretty deserted and far away. Or maybe we could visit Gailand with Lee's father as the king? I hear that its.... 'youthful'." Kankuro suggested and grinned at the word that he used.

Neji and Gaara nodded in agreement. _'Two... one...'_

"Off to-!" **BOOM!**

Before Lee could finish his cheer there was a loud explosion. The teens turned around to see the castle on fire, the top gone. And the side of the school where the princes were... the top was gone and on fire.

"Gaara!" Neji stomped his foot hard. The redhead grinned and skipped away.

"OFF TO GAILAND!" Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara jumped into the air.

"You will never change! I still love you though.... damn..." Neji shook his head and grabbed ahold of Gaara's pale hand.

"Neji... I did change. It's always healthy for a new change." with those... confusing words Gaara gave Neji a peck and the group walked off into the sunset as if nothing had happened.

~THE END~

I have decided that i am going to make a sequel (NEW CHANGE)! i hope that was enjoyable and comment ^__^


End file.
